1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fencing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting brackets useful for installing horizontal rails to vertical posts. Specifically, the invention relates to a bracket for mounting a rail to a post in confined spaces and to a cover plate that snaps around the bracket once the rail has been retained within the bracket.
2. Background Information
It has become more common in recent years to use either vinyl or plastic products for constructing fences for yards or deck railings. While vinyl fencing is aesthetically pleasing and easy to maintain, the material poses somewhat of a problem for the contractor who must connect the various components together. It is especially problematic to connect horizontal vinyl rails to vertically extending posts in confined spaces.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved bracket assembly for attaching horizontal rails to vertical posts.